Queen Oasis
Queen Oasis was the mother of Burn, Blister, Blaze, and Smolder, along with two other unnamed males. She was the queen of the SandWings before Blister tricked her to try defeat the three armed scavengers that stole her treasure, who in the end had killed her. The deceased queen was described as powerful, fierce, canny, wealthy, and proud. She is also featured as the protagonist in the prologue of The Brightest Night. ''The Brightest Night Although she is not alive during the period in which the main story line of ''The Brightest Night takes place, the prologue follows the SandWing queen the night she was killed by three scavengers. It follows Queen Oasis' point of view. Oasis knew that Blister would be the one to kill her from the day she hatched. She'd gotten along well with her eldest daughter, Burn, and kept her entertained by giving her "creepy things" to collect. Oasis describes Blaze as "dizzy" and that she would be "a terrible queen", but she was "an acceptable daughter." Oasis never approved of Smolder, one of her sons, falling in love with Palm; Smolder revealed that he had no idea what Oasis did to her, but he never saw Palm again. Smolder also claims that she would never let them have dragonets, in fear of more challengers. On the second day when Sunny was at Burn's stronghold, Smolder exposed four large rooms to her. Those were rooms that contained the waves of treasure stolen from Queen Oasis. They attempted to discover how the three scavengers could've possibly carried this many minerals, but also discussed her death. He mentioned that they heard her roaring in the middle of the night, and when they hurried to find her, they found her dead. A scavenger-sized spear was in her eye, and her barb was cut off. They never found any remains of treasure, however, there were venom drops in the scavenger's trail. After Oasis' death, Burn chased her two sisters out of the palace and renamed it to Burn's stronghold. Burn buried Oasis where she died. Trivia *She is one of the only two queens who died in the series, the second being Queen Battlewinner. *She was the first queen mentioned in the series. *Before her death, her last known thought was: "After all... what's the worst that could happen?" *She had carefully planned to have exactly three possible heirs to the throne so that she wouldn't have too many challengers. *Oasis had six children, but the only surviving ones are Smolder and Blaze. *Oasis seemed to name her children after heat related things, shown in the four we know. Gallery Sandy.JPG Queen Oasis.png|Oasis and a scavenger Sandwing.png|A typical SandWing, art by Joy Ang Queen Oasis.jpg A normal sandwing.png DSCF3251.JPG|Queen Oasis is the Queen with a lot of jewels and the gold over her name ooasis.jpg Frame 1.png|Sunny + Queen Oasis's Grave SandWingGer.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication JSJWHDH.jpg|Queen Oasis (middle) by YlimE mooP Category:Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Deceased Category:War History Category:SandWing History Category:Queens Queens who are dead or are not ruling anymore